


班xnu，floxmi,双萨双扎

by nezumikun_84



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 采用基本设定班萨＝萨列里flo萨＝安东尼奥nu扎＝莫扎特米扎＝沃尔夫冈现代AU，结婚合法，萨家和莫家都是音乐世家，都是音乐家。【写完发现用了很多很多上海巡演梗orz】





	班xnu，floxmi,双萨双扎

萨列里家的那对兄弟高冷名声在外，很少人会知道这两位是内心戏相当丰富的大师，就连罗森博格都不知道，当然罗森博格还是最后一个知道萨列里兄弟和莫扎特兄弟正在交往中这一件事实，当时的罗森博格就戴着他高耸入云的发饰华丽的撞上了墙。

罗森博格有暗搓搓的希望这两对分手过，然而三年后的某一天他被安东尼奥堵在墙角问：如何才能有一场配得上沃尔夫冈的求婚？罗森博格仔细的透过他的眼镜确认，面前的的确是安东尼奥，不是萨列里或者其他什么鬼。

“……冷静……安东尼奥”

很显然貌似平静的安东尼奥心里早就唱起了杀杀服你，罗森博格隐约看到了袖子里小刀的反光，萨家兄弟都什么毛病！

“安东尼奥……不要让眼线蒙蔽了你的双眼……”

不知道是不是因为最近为了求婚的事睡不安稳，眼线加上黑眼圈，安东尼奥脸上也有两个黑洞，莫名和沃尔夫冈夫妻相了起来。

“我知道了！沃尔夫冈是我生命中最亮的那颗星星，我愿意做任何事~~~”

wait？？？？？？

这孩子要做傻事啊！吓得罗森博格赶忙去找萨列里，在罗森博格花了整整一小时才讲明白所有的事情之后，萨列里一脸的高深莫测，罗森博格觉得他嘴角的痣都在嘲笑他。

“感谢你，我的朋友，我可不会输给安东尼奥！”

说着萨列里晃了晃手中的小刀，一脸高冷的走开，内心唱起了凶残版杀杀服你。

wtf？？？？？？

所以当双萨那场歌剧演出的当天罗森博格来到了早早预定的侧包厢，他有强烈的预感，今天有头条新闻。

指挥是莫扎特带着他标志性的假发，不过还是没我的假发好看！双萨的同台合唱让整个剧场座无虚席，可是沃尔夫冈呢？罗森博格抬起望远镜仔细扫视观众席，瞧那个过道一座一身白色，眼线居然也没这么夸张，吓得罗森博格摸了摸自己脸上粉是不是太厚了。

下半场是高潮，双萨合唱甜蜜的痛苦，杀杀服你。一个萨列里造成的冲击现在翻倍，而且这两首分明就是现场小黄歌，共事这么多年没想到你们是这样的萨列里家族！观众席的尖叫简直要推到罗森博格的发型，太tm可怕了！第三首就更高能了，安东尼奥居然还脱了上外套出场，一左一右出现东倒西歪衣衫不整（？）仿佛喝了三大瓶伏特加，全场高潮来了，戏剧性的群舞们把撒家兄弟逼到了舞台角落，兄弟俩兵分两路，带领着群舞们穿梭在观众席狂欢。

啧。为什么我没买过道票！啊不对！这太荒唐！这么想着罗森博格拿起来眼镜恨不得变成望远镜。

在和群舞的互动中，两位男舞者一下子托起了安东尼奥转圈圈，而萨列里在看到弟弟后主动出击反而托起了两位舞者转圈圈，罗森博格是没有注意，坐在过道的沃尔夫冈已经笑得眼泪都出来的，而乐队的指挥莫扎特挥动着指挥棒更加狂野了起来。

这是一出狂热的歌剧。

摆脱了舞者的安东尼奥跑到了沃尔夫冈面前单膝跪地，手里拿着不知道从哪里来的一束星星一边唱着一边把花递给了沃尔夫冈，据沃尔夫冈后排的观众爆料，星星束上有一只钻戒！安东尼奥大师还轻轻的吻了沃尔夫冈的手指！这段视频在不久之后在油管传开，不到一天就点赞超一万。然而据事后的采访，当时的沃尔夫冈只有一个念头：我今天被求婚了但是我没有画眼妆！！！！！！！！！！！

而另一边的萨列里，哦天啊，剧场里的观众恨不得自己有第三只眼，直接越到了乐池里抱起了莫扎特！公主抱！公主抱！公主抱！重要的事情说三遍，莫扎特毕竟也是见过大风浪的就这样还在指挥乐队，训练有素的乐队现在只能内心高音八十度，手却依然要这么稳！

罗森博格看到萨列里抱着莫扎特转了五个圈圈，一圈一个吻，再放下莫扎特的时候两只手上怎么多了戒指？？？这波操作六六六。

据一排观众反应糖吃多了有糖尿病了怕是。

好不容易熬到谢幕，两位萨家兄弟把家属直接拉到了台上合唱活到爆。

呵呵，你们莫扎特厨都好可怕。

【完】


End file.
